


she doesn't know him

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Ward is thinking about how Skye doesn't really know him.





	she doesn't know him

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the early part of season one  
> ::::  
> written for fffc on dreamwidth  
> September Special: Daily Prompts  
> Prompt of the day: It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. (André Gide, French author)

Ward leaned against the wall and watched Skye work her magic on the computer. She was especially beautiful when she was in her element, like this. She was currently hacking into some database or whatever. Something for their latest mission. She looked up and smiled. “Don’t you have anything better to do, other than stare at me?” she asked. He folded his arms in front of his chest. “Not at the moment.”  
He knew she liked him - or rather, she liked the version of Agent Grant Ward that he was currently pretending to be. She liked the straight-laced, boring, stick up his ass Agent Grant Ward. Skye liked the hero version of him. She didn’t know who he really was. She had no idea of all the things he’d done. Very bad things. Ward didn’t think Skye would still like him if she really knew him. He hated it, sometimes. The pretending. He hadn’t always, but with her he did. It couldn’t be helped though. He had a mission. He had a responsibility to see it through. He couldn’t fail.  
Maybe someday when it was all over he could tell her the truth. He could let her see the real Grant Ward. Maybe she would forgive him. Maybe if she really got to know him, she wouldn’t completely hate him. Maybe she could even grow to like him again. Ward couldn’t worry about that now. He had to see this through to the end, no matter what the cost.


End file.
